There Is No God, There Is No Hope, There Are No Hereos, It's All Lies
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: A haunted Alpha And Omega tape has said to have killed 10 people due to them going insane. After a teen buys the tape, what will happen to him? Is the rumor true?


**Yeah, I know. I haven't been updating much. But I've been so busy and lost track. Lmfao. I've bend getting so many PM's to finish "Lilly's Opposite Side". It's hilarious. Don't worry, I'll update it as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy this story. Another creepypasta, its not the best but its something For you guys.**

* * *

I really loved the Alpha and Omega movie. It was a cute little cartoon movie that had a little meaning to it. My favorite character was Humphrey. He kinda reminded me of my friends at school. They have the same personality and all, and the weird thing is, that they have the same hair style.

I lost the Alpha and Omega movie and 4 days later, I found it broken. You can say I was pretty pissed off, but I was pissed off at myself for not putting it in a safe place where I'll be able to find it. My mom told me she will buy me another copy on Friday. It was 4 days away, but I was able to wait. But that was not a problem.

Today, I went to a garage sale. The man that was selling the shit had some temper and looked like he was in his 50's. I saw that he had a copy of Alpha and Omega. The case was all dirty and ripped but the CD was still in good shape. When I saw the movie, the man had went off, saying that this movie was cursed and had killed the last 10 people who had watched it because it drove them "insane". Insane to the point where they took their lives. I didn't really believe it. But I was glad I had the copy all to myself.

I got home that day and went in my room. I took out the CD and put it in the DVR. It took a LONG time to load up, but the all the intros played up. I was very happy by this. Before the start up menu played, there were some words on the screen in the Times New Roman font. The background had some static noise in it and the text said, "Those who watches this damned tape, will be driven to insanity, and will be killed.". I was beginning to believe it was true, but then I thought that the old man must bad edited the movie and put that shit in there. I ignored it.

The text disappeared and all was there was black. 5 minutes of black. It was then a loud and I do mean LOUD shriek. I jumped. That nearly gave me a heart attack. Next the menu screen showed up, but it was off... Like, it was REALLY off and eerie.

All the characters were missing, especially the voice actors. The moon was a bright red, no music, and there was... blood. Realistic blood everywhere.

"What the fuck?..." I said in a low nervous voice. How was this possible? How was this made? I was beginning to think the man was right about this... I wanted to turn it off but something in my mind told me to watch it...

There were only three options. Play, Options and Exit. I clicked on options but there was nothing there but random letters and numbers. I clicked back and the options button was gone. And there was a shadow of what appeared to be a unknown wolf sitting there.

"What is this...?" I said in a scared tone. I didn't want to watch it, I didn't! But something, I didn't know what, something told me to watch it.

I clicked play. I knew right then and there, this was going to be something very fucked up.

The movie opened up to Humphrey walking. He had a depressed look on his face. He walked for a whole 5 minutes until he stopped. He sat down and slowly turned his head to the me... My God... It looked like he was staring at ME... And that depressed look... When I looked at it, it looked something VERY awful happened to him and his family. The screen zoomed in slowly. As it was doing that, Humphrey started slowly smiling... That smile got wider and turned into a sick and twisted grin. His face finally took over the screen. I heard a voice that sounded like Humphrey in the background. It wasn't loud, but I could hear it.

"Abandon all hope. Sever all your loved ones. Everything's a fucking lie and complete bullshit." after he said that, there was a loud scream. I covered my ears because it was loud and it hurt my ears. The scream stopped after about 4 seconds and everything went black. This wasn't Alpha and Omega... This was something else. Something eerie.

The black screen went away after 10 seconds. The next scene showed a city. People were walking down the streets and sidewalks, people waiting for the busses. Nothing scary, although, there was a fuzzy sound in the background. The scene transitioned to a Hospital in a persons perspective. Then it showed inside the hospital. This is where things get scary...

The hospital looked abandoned... Lights flickering on and off. Tables and desks and stretchers flipped and scattered and broken. You could hear slight muffled screaming and crying. I knew who that voice was. It sounded like Lilly! I could also hear her sister Kate trying to comfort and shush her up.

There was a door that was slightly opened. The lights were on, and I guess Lilly and Kate were in there, due to their voices becoming loud. It finally showed their faces. Only their faces Kate was hugging her while Lilly was crying. What disturbed me was her face... Her ear looked like it was beaten off, blood dripped from her eyes, her lower lip was dangling, and some of her teeth were missing. There was also bruises over her face and a black eye.

"It hurts, Kate! It hurts!" Lilly sobbed loudly. Kate hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, Lilly. It'll ALL be... over..." Kate said. The way she said "over"... It was so creepy and pedophile...

The screen finally zoomed out, showing their bodies. I nearly screamed at the sight. Lilly and Kate were anthros but Lilly's body... Oh my God... She was missing both her legs and one arm. Her other arm was bent in a very disturbing and odd form, a bond sticking out. She just sat a paraplegic. I began to cry when I finally came to the conclusion that some people beat her up and cut off her arm and legs.

A man came in. He was sounded young and he looked like he was in his 20's. He wore black skinny jeans, converse shoes and a "Suicide Silence" sweatshirt. His face wasn't shown. There was a black blotch blocking his face.

"Hello, Lilly. Ready for a check up?" The man said in a very ominous voice. What was strange Is... He sounded like Humphrey. He walked towards Lilly. Lilly started to whimper in fear. Kate wasn't even with her anymore. She was in the darkest corner of the room, her face barely visible, and her eyes missing. I could tell she was giving a little smile while doing a very... creepy animation. She was flailing her arms while spazzing out after 5 seconds. Her mouth would look like she's laughing while doing this. The man was now to where Lilly was at.

"Now, could you tell me what happened?" The man said. Lilly wouldn't speak up. She just sit there whimpering and crying. The man put his hand on Lilly's head and began to pat her.

"There there... I know you're scared." The man said. Lilly continued to cry. She wasn't paying any attention to what he had said.

"Garth beat you up. Huh?" The man asked. Lilly stopped crying and stood silent.

"Lilly... Sometimes we have to learn things the hard way. Your friends, your family told you to leave Garth but you didn't listen. Now look at you. I'm sorry to say this, but, you deserved it. You didn't want to leave him because you 'loved' him... Well, He didn't. He only wanted you for sex and money. And that night, you didn't give it up, he fucked your shit up." The man said.

What the fuck is this shit? This IS NOT Alpha And Omega. It's fucked up And very evil. I got up and was about to take the disk out, but before I could touch it, the screen went to static. Text appeared on the screen, saying, "Don't touch that disk. The movie is just getting good..."

What... The... Fuck...? I knew this movie was possessed by some spirit. I took the spirits warning and sat back down.

The static went away. The previous scene was different now. The man was gone, Kate was gone, but Lilly... she was cut open. Her entrails covered what was left of her body, Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her tongue looked like it was painfully and poorly bitten off, blood still gushing out. I felt like throwing up because it looked so grotesque and realistic...

"THE TRUE MEANING OF HORROR WILL SOON BEGIN!" that loud, distorted scream made my jump. I wanted to leave. I wanted to just, run out my house but I felt like if I did, something will get me. I continued to watch the evil movie.

The screen went black once again. It stayed black for 10 seconds, and this symbol abruptly popped up the screen While the background remained black.

The symbol looked like the one from Disturbed's album "Believe" but demonic. The pentagram was turned upside down, so was the Cross. Everything else remained the same.

"Our leader will soon demolish you and your friends." a dark and low pitch voice said.

The next scene was Winston and Eve that seemed to be yelling at Kate. The sound was off, they were all just normal wolves, and there was fuzzy sound in the background.

Winston looked ANGRY. He was furious at Kate, while she just stood there with her ears low and head hung down.

The sound came back on.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT MAN KILL YOUR SISTER?! YOU FOOL!" Winston yelled. His voice actor wasn't even on character... he LITERALLY sounded angry.

"And how could you let Garth beat Lilly up!?" Eve yelled in tears. Kate looked up with anger in her eyes.

"LISTEN! It's not my FUCKING fault that YOUR daughter is DEAD! It is NOT my fault that she REFUSES to listen!" Kate yelled back.

Next, Winston did something I didn't expect them to do. He slapped Katw down HARD. She screamed loudly as she fell. She held her cheek and sobbed on the ground.

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME?! I AM YOUR FATHER YOU UNGRATEFUL CUNT!" Winston screamed. His screams were becoming way too loud for my speakers and ears to Stand.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! I OWN YOU, YOU FUCKING NIGGER!" Winston screamed.

Winston just said the N word. I don't believe it. I can't believe it. As I was trying to comprehend what he said, the screen showed... oh God... It showed Winston's wolfhood. It was thick, and very long.

"I WILL DESTROY YOUR ASS!" Winston screamed in a low pitched and very demonic voice. Kate's eyes widened and she begged.

"Please! Don't do this!" Kate cried. Winston didn't listen to her begs. He... he jammed his dick inside her anus. Her screams... that scream she made... it was too painful and heartbreaking. Then a song began to play. "Wake Up Call" by Seeded Crown? Yeah. That part from the song, "Wake Up Call" by Seeded Crown, where this siren was going off in the background and the guitars playing the same death rhythm began to play. The singer just screamed "Die" over and over again but more angrier.

"TAKE MY COCK YOU NIGGER!" Winston screamed, saying the N word again. Winston quickly shoved his dick inside and out of her anus, blood and pieces of skin coming out. Eve just stood there. She didn't do nothing but watch and cry over her daughter.

Winston's dick was covered in blood, bits of skin and feces while he raped his daughter. There was a disgusting gut wrenching sloshing sound as he raped her.

"PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Kate sobbed. Winston just laughed, his eyes becoming loopy and swirling around his head.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T STOP THE MAN AND GARTH FROM HURTING LILLY! WHY SHOULD I?!" Winston screamed. That part from the song just played over and over again, becoming more heavier and deadly, the singers voice becoming demonic.

The screen went black. I felt like throwing up. I didn't want to watch no more. It was fucked up and twisted, but I still watched it.

After about a minute of silence, the screen comes back on again.

The man from before was there again. His face was shown. He had long black hair, and aqua blue eyes, and a Lip piercing. I assumed it was Humphrey as a emo human. All he did was stare at the screen with rage in his eyes. He then spoke up in that ominous voice.

"Your end is near." Humphrey said. His face became warped and a loud noise in the background erupted from the speakers. The scene of Winston raping Kate came back on and by now, Kate's anus was bleeding terribly. Winston's dick was covered in semen, blood and fecal matter. I could barely hear Kate's cries, and Winston's loud grunts and racial slurs, and the sickening moshing sound. It cut black for a few seconds and showed Lilly's torso in the abandoned hospital. She began making odd spasm movements while she had a demonic smile on her face.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. I got off the couch, and tried to eject the disk, but it wouldn't let me.

"Come on!" I screamed out in anger, frustration and fear. It wouldn't work at all. I even tried to unplug the power. The video still played. It was the, the devil had control over this tape. I backed up in fear. The madness was still going on. After what seemed like an eternity, everything went black...

It was black for 5 minutes And then played the news of the shooting in the Connecticut Elementary School.

"A terrible trajedy happened today in the Connecticut Elemenrary school. 20 lives have been lost. The video we are about to show is VERY disturbing and scary, and not for the faint of heart... You have been warned..." The news reporter has said in a sad get grim voice. They have footage of the shooting? How is that possible?!

The video was in HD. A man who looked like the one who was looking out for Lilly was shooting all the kids and teachers. Blood splattered everywhere, and brain matter covered the walls and floors.

"THERE IS NO GOD! THERE IS NO HOPE! THERE IS NO HEROES! EVERYTHINGS A FUCKING LIE!" a voice that sounded identical to Humphrey's had said in a crazy, angry and laughing tone. It sounded like it was from the man who was shooting everybody, but it sounded so realistic...

The next footage began to play. It was the Boston Bombing. Everyone was being killed by the explosions and people running away while the final chorus from the song "For What It's Worth" by Seeded Crown began playing. It looped while Footage of 9/11, the Fertilizer Factory explosion, rape, Exorcism and gory pornography of Alpha and Omega showed.

I cried. I began fucking crying. Like a little bitch too. This was too much. I fell to the floor and sobbed.

"PLEASE! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!" I sobbed. I fucked up. I shouldn't have ever bought this tape. It's fucked up and evil. After what seemed like an eternity, the horror finally ended.

I broke down on my knees again and sobbed like I never sobbed before.

"NO MORE! I can't-I can't do this! It's too much!" I cried. I kept sobbing for the next few minutes. I calmed down and then looked up at the tv. It was just black. I was so relived...

A red text in the Comic Sans font appeared on the screen. No... It can't be...

_"Haha, I can smell your fucking fear..."_ It said.

"No... No it... Just please stop...!" I began to sob again.

_"You're so fucking weak and naive. You don't know what fear is. In fact, this was just the beginning. It takes more than just scary pictures..."_

No... I don't want to see no more... It's too much... I'm scared... I'm beyond fucking scared...

_"Heh... Hey, whose that girl you like? Juanita was her name?"_

You... You son of a BITCH...

"HUMPHREY! SATAN! KATE! WINSTON! WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I screamed.

_"Lol Too Late. c:"_

I screamed.

It was a picture of her, stripped naked, bloody, motherfucking bloody. A thick spiked pole was inserted anus, tearing some of the skin, blood and fecal matter was dripping down profusely. Her eyes had tears in it, Like she was crying, a white fluid covered her face and vagina. Her left breast was gone, there was nothing. That song, "I Like Big Butts And I Cannot Lie" began playing while a red text began flashing.

"LOL, CALL HER, BROSEPH!" it said.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOOOOOUUUUU!" I screamed. I took out my number and I speed dialed her.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE PICK UP!" I sobbed. There was no answer. I called her again, yet there was no answer. I fell to my knees and sobbed, not wanting to accept the fact she was dead.

"WE WILL FALL! SAVE YOURSELF! I WILL FALL! SAVE MYSELF! I WILL NOT EMBRACE YOUR LIFE! WE WILL FALL! I WILL DIE!" The voice of Humphrey screamed out over the music. The screen went to the no signal screen. The disk popped out the DVR. I took it, and smashed it into million pieces.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed and sobbed again.

"Just go to Hell! Just go to Hell!" I screamed repeatedly. My head hurts, my heart was racing so fast, and I'm tired...

"Go To Hell... Go To Hell..." I said calming down. My eyes began closing slowly. I don't have anything else to say... I'm tired...

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night.

"Huh? Wh-what?..." I gasped. I looked around. Everything seemed normal.

"Was everything a dream?" I asked myself... I'm pretty sure it was a dream, but this was a dream I'll never forget... I slowly went back to sleep. That was the most scariest thing that has ever happened to me, especially in a dream. Hopefully, I can forget about it in the morning.

"I'll forget about in the morning..." I said before going back to sleep.

"I don't think so..." I heard a voice say. My eyes shot open. I turned around... I saw that man from the tape... This time he looked like a wolf Humphrey... Mt heart started racing...

"No..." I said scared out of my life.

"Go To Hell." Humphrey said as he slashed his sharp claws at my throat. I fell back and clutched my throat. Blood poured out the cut and my mouth profusely. I felt my life fading away.

"Juanita will keep you company." Humphrey said, snapping his fingers. I saw her body hanging on my ceiling over me, just dangling, her blood dripping on me.

"Take fucking care..." Humphrey said laughing while he disappeared.


End file.
